ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Terrible Tangle
The Terrible Tangle is the third episode of Aqua Adventures. Synopsis Tangle turns giant and evil. Plot Tangle is seen floating around a dark cave. (Tangle) Bzz? She sees a green light coming from the inside of the cave. She enters cautiously. A few minutes later, Tangle is seen bringing out a green rock and floating excitedly towards Bubble City. Dolly sees her and picks her up. (Tangle) Bzz! (Dolly) Hi Tangle! What's that in your hand. (Tangle) Bzzt bz bzzy bz. (Dolly) We better show this to Fizz or Ripper. We see Fizz behind his house. He is concentrating. Suddenly, his form starts to flicker and he becomes invisble. (Fizz) Yes! Wait, how do I become visble again? DANGIT! Dolly is seen walking to Ripper's palace. Tangle is still holding the rock, and is yellow and a bit bigger. The iron-clad Orishian guards let them in. Ripper is in his Royal Library. He looks up and sees Dolly. (Ripper) Hello Dolly. (Dolly) Lord Ripper, Tangle found this stone- Dolly takes the stone from Tangle, who immediately starts to shrink. (Dolly) -and we were wondering if you could check it out for us. Ripper takes the stone and examines it. (Ripper) Hmmm... I don't recognize this type of rock. Maybe it's something that fell from the surface. You should ask Fizz. (Dolly) I haven't seen Fizz since he started training! We see the cave that Tangle was in earlier. (Fizz, invisible) OK DA FUDGE IS THIS Fizz spots another glowing stone and pockets it. Meanwhile, Dolly and Tangle are walking around. Tangle is now bigger than Dolly and red. Dolly finally seems to notice. (Dolly) Tangle! Why are you so big?! Green electricity sparks around Tangle as she grows bigger and bigger... A minute later, Tangle is bigger than Ripper's whole palace. In short, Tangle is TITAN TANGLE! (TT, deeply) BZZZZ. (Dolly) AAAAAAH! Meanwhile, we see Fizz. He is now visible, and looks more brutish. He is glowing red. (Fizz) GRAAAAGH! Fizz grows into MegaFizz and stomps towards Bubble City Center, where Dolly and Titan Tangle are. MegaFizz reaches Bubble City Center, where Dolly is screaming as TT tries to squish her. (MegaFizz) DOLLY! NOOOOO! TT sees MegaFizz. As they battle, MegaFizz spots the green stone, which is now embedded in TT's wrist. (MegaFizz, thinking) The green rock! MegaFizz grabs TT by the wrist and flips her over. The stone is now slightly crushed. TT punches MegaFizz and the stone comes out of his pocket. MegaFizz shrinks into Fizz. (Fizz) Fudge. TT steps on Fizz multiple times, which bruises him severely. She is about to deal the final blow when suddenly... (Deep voice) Leave him alone! TT and Fizz turn around and see Deca Dolly! She covers her fist with Orishian armor and punches TT's stone. It shatters and all the pieces fall out of TT's wrist. TT and Deca Dolly shrink. Dolly takes out her stone. (Dolly) Pretty... A lightning bolt destroys it. (Fizz) No Dolly. No. We see Ripper holding a medal. (Ripper) For extreme acts of bravery, I award this medal to Dolly Rivers! Dolly wears the medal. (Ripper) The cave is now being checked for any more green stones. We see Splash. He picks up a stone. (Splash) What's this? The green stone gets sucked in to the water jets on his hand. (Splash) Hmm.... Splash shrugs and starts to glow yellow as he walks away. THE END! Category:T-Rex Category:Episodes Category:Aqua Adventures